


Uncle Klaus

by covenofthearticulate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covenofthearticulate/pseuds/covenofthearticulate
Summary: Klaus is spending some time at Allison's place after yet another round of rehab. With Allison's relationships with her husband and daughter beginning to fray, he finds himself buffering the tension the only way he knows how: with a good old fashioned bedtime story.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Uncle Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a tumblr drabble response in which I was asked to write a scene for Allison, Klaus, and Claire, in screenplay format. As someone who works in theatre, I'm not familiar with screenplay format at all, but I tried my best! It's mostly sweet with just a hint of bitterness. Hope y'all like it, and thanks for reading!

[Read here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RjnOAdDM5Jc_iCAYZdyv8O8_D3eoEQOK/view?usp=sharing) (because AO3 isn't screenplay format friendly).


End file.
